X-Men xReader One-Shots
by Princess-Rosaline
Summary: Both X-Men and Anti X-Men, past and present, xReader One-Shots Taking Requests
1. QuicksilverxReader - Find me?

You were patrolling beach. It was your first lone mission since you joined the X-Men 3 months ago. There was a sighting of a man believed to be Quicksilver.

You were being amazed by the view when you felt someones eyes on you. You slowly turn around to see Quicksilver. It was only for a second, but it was definitely him. With him being there you knew his sister had to be around somewhere. You knew her abilities were more extreme than Quicksilver's; with her crazy magic and reality alternations.

"I don't want to hurt you!" You yell.

"Why are you bothering us? We haven't done anything to harm your kind!" You knew the voice was Quicksilver's, but you didn't know where it was coming from.

"My kind? I'm a mutant like you!" Then you saw him. Right in front of you was Quicksilver himself. "Quicksilver?"

"Please, call me Pietro."

"Well, Pietro, I'm _name_."

"What's your mutant power?"

"Kind of a rude question, don't you think?"

"Well you obviously already know mine so I thought it only be fair."

"In that case…." Then you saw who could only be Pietro's twin sister, Wanda, charging towards you.

Then, without warning your heart started pounding in your chest. It could only have been a panic attack caused by one of Wanda's bewitching abilities. Because of these abilities you could not hear what Wanda and Pietro were talking about, but you could only guess it was about you.

Pietro's P.O.V.

"Wanda! What are you doing to her!? Stop!" I scream as I gesture towards (y/n).

"She's one of the X-Men here to kill us, or worse, torture us."

"She's different!"

"Your just blinded by her charm, brother. Don't you see?"

"Then how come she didn't try to hurt me?!"

Then I turn around to the sound of (y/n)'s mumble.

Your P.O.V.

You try to say something to get Pietro's attention, but it just comes out as a whole bunch of mumbling.

Pietro obviously understood it was something important since he bent down and got closer.

"Need. Her. Hand." You try again and this time he understood even though he had a confused look on his face.

Pietro swiftly took Wanda's hand and placed it on yours. Then, in a sudden moment you were 'cured'.

"I wasn't able to finish saying that my ability is power minericy. Whenever I touch someone I can use their ability, but not any other, and I was able to use Wanda here's ability to cure myself." You say, curing the confused looks on their faces.

Then you heard yelling from the other end of the beach coming towards the three of you. The X-Men, probably there to check on you.

"Go," you say to Pietro.

"No, I'm not leaving you," he replied and grabbed your hand.

You look at your hand in his and something feels, right. All feelings aside you had to help them get away. "Your sister was right, I am part of the X-Men. They won't hurt me, but they will capture you and torture you if you stay here."

Pietro just looks at you as Wanda pulls him away from the beach. Then he loosens himself from her grip and runs to you. He pulls you in for a long, passionate kiss.

When the kiss ends he lays his forehead against yours and whispers, "Find me?"

"Always."

You watch as Pietro and Wanda run away from the beach and out of sight.

"(Y/n), was he here."

"Hmm. Oh, no just a false sighting. Nothing to worry about."

With that you and the rest of the X-Men walk away like nothing happened, but you knew better.


	2. QuicksilverxReader - In the Rain

You sit at the fire you just made, rubbing your hands together to warm them up. You pull the hood of your sweatshirt over your head to protect your eyes from the sprinkle of rain that had started. You lay down next to the fire, ready for another night in the woods, when you hear the far away sound of a stick breaking. You pass it by as the hunger until you hear it again, this time closer. You sit up suddenly to hear it again, right behind you. You turn around to see the grey flash left behind. You stand up, ready to run if have to. You were about to lay back down when you felt someone grab you around your waist.

"Shhh." The person behind you whispered in your ear, causing the hair on your spine to rise.

You decided to do what he asked. Even if you did scream there was no one close enough to hear you. He slowly started to release his grip on your waist. When his hands were no longer touching you, you turned around to see his face. His grey hair didn't go with his young, and attractive face. You start to slowly back up, realizing your faces were centimeters apart. You trip over the fire pit, and would have fallen in, except this mystery man ran at the speed of light and caught you. You stare into each other's eyes for a minute before he pulls you back up.

"Umm thanks," you say, looking down at your feet.

He pushes a strand of your (hair color) hair behind your ear, keep his hand in on your cheek before he realizes what he's doing. He turns around looking for something, or someone, in the woods. You walk up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, but pull it back when he winces.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"If I'm going to thank the man who saved my life properly I'm going to need to know his name." He looks in your eyes, searching for something.

"Pietro, and I hardly saved your life."

"Yeah, your right. You only saved me from some three degree burns."

"So what's your name?"

"What?"

"Well I should know the name of the woman who I saved from three degree burns."

"It's a secret." You explain as you poke the fire with a stick.

"Well that's not fair." Pietro says, still looking for something in the woods.

"What you looking for?" He turns back towards you with a confused look on his face. "You've looking over there for quite some time." You explain.

"You're different."

"I could say the same thing for you."

"Come with me?"

"What?"

"I like you. So come with me."

Not even caring where you would go with this man you barely know, you agree to his proposal. Happy with your agreement, he picks you up and swirls you around in a circle. He sets you back down carefully and stares into your eyes once more before he kisses you, in the rain.


	3. Quicksilver(xmen)xReaderxQuicksilver-AOU

You watch as this Charles guy, Logan, some other guy they helped escape, and your crush, Pietro were about to leave the kitchen of the Pentagon. Then some guys with guns corner them against the wall. The guy that just got punched by Charles, Erik, you think, lifts his hands and every form of metal starts moving. From your place behind one of the shelves you see Charles put his hand on Erik trying to stop him, and the security guys shoot their guns.

Before you think you fling out your arm causing a bright white light to hit the security guards and send them flying across the room. You quickly put your arm back to our side, trying not to be noticed.

"Who did that?" Erik asks in his thick accent.

"I think it came from over there." Charles says as he points in the direction you're hiding.

In a blink of an eye Pietro has pulled you from behind the shelf.

"[Name]! What are you doing here?!" Pietro asked, obviously mad at you. You hate to see him mad like this.

"I followed you." You say, putting on your best poker face.

"Look, no matter how hot your girlfriend is I would like to get out of here as fast as possible." Erik sasses.

"Hey, I'm only 13 'Metallica'." You sass right back.

You see Erik mouth 'Metallica?' to Charles and Logan, both of them shrugging in reply.

"And she's not technically my girlfriend." Pietro says, thinking he had to add that part.

"What is that thing you can do?" Charles asks, knowing the girlfriend thing is a touchy subject.

"I'm guessing some form of plasma ball, but I'm some world top scientists so I really have no clue."

You were about to walk out of the room when one of the security guards shoots you right through the heart, the last thing you see being Pietro's beautiful face.

***********Time jump brought to you by Futurama science

You wake up not able to open your eyes.

"Be ready Plan B. I have a feeling I'm going to need you against these Avengers." You hear someone say before the sound of metal hitting cement echoes through the room.

You are slowly able to stand up from where you were laying, and open your eyes. You look around to see that you're in some forgot underground palace.

"(Y/n)?" You heard a familiar voice ask behind you. You turn your head to find no other than Pietro. "How?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's going on?" You ask, worry present in your voice.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/n). I didn't think he would drag you into this." He replies, sadness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Pietro?" you ask grabbing his hand.

"I can't loose you again." He replies, tears now streaming down his face. He looks at the ground. With your free hand you wipe his tears away and come up with a solution.

"Then let's run away together." You say as you lift up his chin. You can see his eyes glimmer like they used to. He nods and then grabs your hand and runs away with you.


	4. Pietro(Quicksilver)xSick Reader -Da Soup

Pietro laid you in the bed you shared and put blankets up to your chin.

"Pietro! I've got to go to work!" You yell as you try to get out from underneath the covers, but Pietro just keeps on speed putting replacing them.

"You are sick. You're allowed to take a sick day. Now I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup and you better still be here when I get back."

"Or what?"

He thinks a minute before he replies and exits the room. "I'll never kiss you again."

"But that counts as torcher!" You yell out of the room.

"Well who do we have here?" He says sarcastically when he walks in, seeing you still in the bed.

"Just give me the soup so I can get better and go to work." You say coldly. Pietro just sits next to you on the bed and feeds you the soup. "I hope you know I can feed myself." You in between spoonful's of soup.

"So?" He says before he gives you the last of the soup and takes the bowl downstairs. Before you know it he's back and starts fiddling around with the blankets, making sure you're tucked in. He leans in for a kiss, but you stop him.

"You'll get sick if you kiss me." You almost whine.

"I don't care." He then presses his soft lips to yours. He leaves again, but right before he exits the door he adds, "Get some sleep will you."

^^^^^^Time jump brought to you by Kitty's weird mutant powers that don't fit together between the two X-Men movies she's in

The next morning you're sitting next to Pietro as you are the one spooning him soup.

"I told you you'd get sick." You laugh.


	5. MagnetoxReader - Break Up Help

You are walking around the halls of a spa with your best friend, Raven. It had taken the two of you six weeks to talk the Professor into letting you go on vacation, on one condition. You had to take Erik Lehnsherr. Reluctantly, you'd agreed to the terms. You had left the man in his room to get a pedicure with Raven. Now you were walking back to your rooms.

"Oh, by the way, I broke it off with Erik, again," she says in front of your room door. It wasn't that big of a surprise with their on-again off-again relationship. What did surprise you were the butterflies in your stomach.

"What happened this time?" you ask, forgetting the feelings deep in your stomach.

"I think he has feelings for someone else. He keeps on…" You ignored Raven as she continued to talk about her reasoning's. The butterflies had returned and your heart quickened. That's when you realized it: You had feelings for Erik Lehnsherr.

"Yeah, that sounds… that's horrible," you say, cutting her off. "Listen, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep. See you at dinner?" She nods at your question and doesn't question your excuse.

You enter your room and start pacing. Thoughts of worry, wonder, and the possibility that Erik likes you back flow through your head. You were starting to give yourself hope when there's a knock on your door. You run to the door, opening it. Standing at your was _him_.

He looked depressed, just standing there. It took you a while to realize what part of the pattern this part where you help him cope. Except this time you didn't want to help him cope. You wanted to kiss him.

"Erik. Long time, no coping," you joke.

"Hilarious. Can I come in?" he replies, sarcastic at first. You step aside, letting him in. "I'm guessing she told you why," he states, sitting on the bed. You sit next to him.

"She probably did, but I was ignoring her for most of it. I think she said something about you liking some other girl," you reply, trying to be as jokingly as possible.

"For once, her reasoning's are the truth," he sighs.

"Am I allowed to know who?" you ask, trying to keep your hope on the down low.

He rests his hand on your cheek before answering, "I thought you already knew," in his most sadistic voice, which would've normally made you laugh. That's when he kisses you.

"We are so not telling Raven."


End file.
